Miss, Hit, Battleship
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: Professor Hermione Granger has spent every Friday night for the last six years in the dungeons. Tonight, she wants to do something a little different. One-shot. Takes place six years after the final battle. AU, Snape is still alive.


**Okay, so I thought that I would try something different this time. I decided to pair Snape and Hermione. I don't usually like this pairing, but I figured, what the heck? **

**Warnings: alcohol use and sexual content-nothing bad or anything but still there**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these two characters or HP in any way.**

* * *

"Granger, why must you continue to pester me?" Severus Snape asked her as he opened the door to his private quarters.

Muggle Studies Professor Hermione Granger stepped around him and into his quarters. Snape shut the door and crossed his arms; Hermione merely smirked at him. "You do realize that you have been asking me that question for six years now, yet you still let me in here every week." Hermione set her package down on his side table and Snape looked at it questioningly.

"Indeed. Perhaps I should stop permitting these frivolous visits." Snape took her cloak and hung it on the rack next to his by the door.

"Funny, you say that every time I visit as well," Hermione pointed out with a smirk as she took a seat on his couch. She almost laughed as she saw the look Snape snuck again at the package on the table. "Maybe if you offered me a drink, I would tell you what's in the package."

Snape moved over to his liquor cabinet and pulled a bottle out. "Perhaps I do not care what is in the box."

Hermione grabbed their usual glasses and held them while he poured. "Perhaps not Mister Master Spy, but I think that you do. You were looking at in a not so subtle way, Severus. Perhaps that snake sucked up most of your spying skills when it bit you."

"Perhaps, or perhaps you have simply gotten to know me too well." Snape pointed out as he sat down next to her, package in hand. "Are you going to enlighten me about the contents of this package, or am I just going to have to suffer?"

"Hm, I should just make you suffer, Severus," Hermione said after a moment of false consideration. "Actually, I was just going to make you suffer through one drink before I let you open it."

"And now? Have you grown soft, Miss Granger? Can I open it before I even take my first sip?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that I'm going to make you wait until after your second glass now just because you provoked me," Hermione told him.

"Dear me, I have invoked the wrath of Professor Granger. Whatever shall I do?"

Hermione took a sip from her drink before setting down. She walked over to the table and came back to the couch with her package in hand. However, she didn't hand it to him, but, rather, she kept it in her lap. "I had my mother send this from home. I thought that we could have some fun tonight."

Snape gave her a look before setting his empty glass down on the table next to him. "Don't we have fun every time you grace me with your presence? We had a rather illuminating discussion last week on the use of wormwood in truth-telling serums. And just a few weeks ago, we even discussed your frivolous class and some of your favorite muggle things. Tell me, Miss Granger, were we not having fun then?"

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Even after all the time she had spent with him, it was hard to tell whether or not he was being serious or just joking. This was one of those times. Granted, she did love doing those things with him. Hermione enjoyed talking about things such as her work, books, and other things involving the magical world or education. However, she wanted to have a different kind of fun tonight. She knew that she was beginning to develop feelings for the potions master, but she was unsure of whether or not her feelings were returned. What she had planned for tonight would definitely help her confirm this. "Severus, I do enjoy our discussions, but why don't we try something else?" She handed him the package. "Open it."

Severus took the box from her and began to open it slowly. He didn't know why he felt so nervous about opening a gift from Hermione. Maybe because this gift was so spontaneous; he never received gifts unless it was his birthday or Christmas. He was beginning to feel something for his former student that was scaring him. "Is something going to attack me?"

"I would certainly hope not!"

Snape huffed. "Can't blame a guy for checking." He murmured as he tore the brown wrapping. What was inside surprised him; Hermione had brought over a muggle game. Well, that was a surprise. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Hermione shook her head. "Battleship is one of my favorite games. I thought that you would enjoy it."

Snape looked down at the game again. "Well, I suppose we could try it. It's been years since I've played, but I was quite good." He was slightly disappointed by Hermione's idea of "fun."

Hermione hit him in the arm. "Don't sound so disappointed, Severus. Besides, I thought that we could change the rules up a bit."

That caught Severus's attention. "And how do you propose we do that, Professor Granger?"

"Are you ever going to call me Hermione?" she asked.

"Possibly. Now please explain these new rules that you wish to add."

"Alright, well I thought that if every time one of us sunk a ship, the person whose ship was sunk had to do a shot," Hermione told him. Snape could tell that she was nervous about something because she said of that rather fast.

"You wish to make this a drinking game, Miss Granger? My, my, you have grown up. Any other rule changes?"

"Well, um, I was also thinking that, maybe, we could, that is to say—" Hermione stuttered out until Severus put a hand up to stop her.

"Honestly, Miss Granger, if I wanted to play a guessing game with you, I would have asked. Just tell me what it is that you would like to do."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I was thinking that along with the shot, that person would also lose an article of clothing." Hermione, fearing his reaction, looked down at her own lap.

There was a moment of silence before Snape asked, "You want to play Battleship like a drinking and stripping game? Well, that was something I was not expecting."

"We don't have to. We can do something else if you like. I just thought we could try something different." Hermione said quietly.

"Do you think that I am not up to the challenge, Miss Granger? Do you think of me as a coward?"

Hermione frantically shook her head. "Never."

"Then let's set up the game. I shall be blue and you shall be red."

The two sat across from each other on the couch. Once they were both ready, Hermione called out her first coordinate, "E3."

"That would be a miss."

The game continued for a while in similar fashion until Hermione finally hit one of Severus's ships. "You better get your shot ready, Professor Snape. And consider which article of clothing you wish to remove." Snape merely grunted and filled up his glass. When Hermione finally sunk his ship, she gave him a wicked smile. "Sunk, Severus. Pay up."

Snape quickly downed his shot then went about removing his shoes. When Hermione got a glimpse of his socks, she laughed. "You wear argyle socks? That's great!"

Snape gave her a look as he took his socks off as well. "How is that "great"? I wear socks just like everyone else."

"I guess I just figured that they would be black like everything else you own. Well, besides those white dress shirts you're so fond of," she pointed out looking at his shirt.

"Hm, F9," Snape said.

"Hit. You change the subject rather quickly don't you?"

"No, I am merely imagining what kind of socks you are about to take off. Get your shot ready, Miss Granger."

After two more turns, Snape finally managed to sink one of Hermione's battleships. Hermione downed her shot and then went about removing her boots, revealing mismatched red and gold socks, which she also removed.

"Gryffindor socks, Miss Granger?" He asked with an amused expression.

"Lion pride, Severus. I bet you wear a pair of green and silver boxers." Hermione said blushing slightly.

"You shall have to wait and see. Your turn, I believe."

Their game continued for a while. Another one of Hermione's ships was the next to be sunk. She quickly removed her cardigan while trying to ignore Snape's predatory stares. Luckily for her, she quickly sunk one of Snape's ships. His white shirt was the next to go, revealing a surprisingly sculpted chest.

"Wow," Hermione whispered when he removed his shirt.

"What? Moving cauldrons around all day and being a spy has its benefits," Snape told her as he subtly flexed his biceps.

Hermione just giggled at that and told Snape that it was his turn. He was quick in locating and sinking another one of her ships. "The dress is next, Miss Granger."

Hermione was nervous, but instead of showing it, she rose and walked over to Snape. "You'll have to unzip it for me then, Professor."

Her tone of voice sent shivers down Snape's spine as he slowly unzipped her. Without thinking, he placed several light kisses as he went. "There, now take it off."

Hermione slowly removed her dress to reveal a bright purple lace bra with matching panties. She slowly walked back over to her spot, swinging her hips as she went. "I think that it's my turn now, right Professor Snape?"

Hermione was quick to sink Snape's next ship, and she grinned at him like some kind of Cheshire cat. "Trousers next, I believe. Let's see those Slytherin boxers."

Snape stood and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He slowly removed them, revealing dark green boxers, muscular legs, and another problem that he was having. Hermione sat there in awe of what was standing before her. The man was even sexier then she had originally thought. She looked down, trying hard to ignore her increasing blush. She was about to call out another coordinate when the game was slowly taken from her.

"Miss Granger, I know how much you like winning, but why don't we call this a tie. We don't have enough clothing on to make it to our fifth ship. Besides, I think that we should remove the rest of your clothing somewhere more private, don't you think?" He whispered in her ear.

She slowly nodded. "I would like that very much, Severus. Why don't we just call it a tie."

"Oh, but Miss Granger, don't Gryffindors always need to win?"

"Not when they see a much better prize, and just for the record," she said as she stood. "My name is Hermione."

He pulled her in for a kiss before pulling away and sucking on her neck for a moment. "Alright, Hermione."

They quickly made their way to his bedroom and shut the door, leaving the unfinished Battleship on the couch.

* * *

**There it is. Hope it was alright. Let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
